


Silly, fluffy, sexy

by Sarandom_8



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Beta, we die as their heterosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarandom_8/pseuds/Sarandom_8
Summary: Buddie' collection of moment and headcanons, without chronology. As I imagined them I try to write and I hope to do it with everything my mind comes up with. My number 1 obsession of these months.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 6





	Silly, fluffy, sexy

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for all the incorrectenglish you're going to read.

Athena' house was the chosen place to gather parties where everyone could reunite e with Bobby's cooking, the everyone's favourite times. Nobody knew what was the reason of the invite, only Bobby and he'd been so good in keep it secret - not even Mrs Nash had been able to reveal the announcement. They were all having fun with music between banquets in talking scattared groups, among those who already knew each other and new faces. As usual, Buck was the chosen one for children's animation, tehre was no need to ask, he threw himslef into the fray and played with everyone.

Eddie was talking to a new Athena's recruit next to the window's patio when his sight caught Buck with two plates with cake slices. <No, no, no.> he walked over before he could give Chris a plate, <It's the second, he's okay>

<Your dad's really a buzzkiller> Buck said to Chris jokingly and holding up his plate.

<Sure, right, then you're going to make him sleep.>

<I want the cake.> Chris smiled and Buck grinned, Eddie pointed his finger between the two of them, then looked at his son not amused <You can have two cake pops and enough sugar for today.> He said showing the number with two fingers.

<Okay.> Eddie robbed Chris's hair and got back to the conversation he was having with the woman. Buck offered the plates to other people and brought Chris his latest exciting fix.

<I haven't realized you were together.> She said and Eddie, who was looking at the two to see if he should've scold them, whirled around, <Sorry?>

<It's Buck, right? Athena introduced us, he's nice and knows how to deal with children. You are a beautiful couple.>

Eddie was stanned, words died in his throat and smiled as he tried to explain it to himself, they were interrupted by the sound of a spoon on a glass. Maddie and Chimney were on the stairs at the entrance, Han hugging her behind her hips. <Now we'll reveal to you why you're here.>

<We wanted to tell you in the place where, technically, we're found it out.> Maddie continued.

They looked at each other and at the anxious room.

<We're expecting!> they shouted in unison and cries of appreciation came especially from the children's section where Buck stood with his arms outstretched, <I'm gonna become an uncle!> leaned down to kiss Chris on the cheek. <I'm gonna become an uncle!>

To which the little Diaz replied with <Uncle Buck!> Buck smiled, his face bright with joy that he reserved for special moments and, with his great strides, he reached his sister in a flash, hugging her and extending his arm to include Chim. Eddie made his way to compliment his colleague and Buckleys eldest.

-

<What exactly is happening over there?> Athena asked from her seat next to Bobby at the firehouse table, lunch was over, no dishes to clean just in a little break. It was her day off and had brought some donuts to cheer the day up. That morning they had been getting pretty heavy calls and Bobby has seemed out of sorts on the phone. Hen was standing eating a fruit salad and looking in the same direction, BObby folowwed their gazes to find Eddie at the other head of the table talking animatedly with Buck sitting to his right. They laughed and whispered things, there was only one other colleague busy on the phone.

Chim went behind the two to spy on the conversation, he had been watching them for days now and they were one of the topics every now and then with Maddie.

<That kid scares me, he's the smartest' I've ever met.< Eddie said.

<It's not like you're a top notch. Chris and I, we understand each other.>

<Are you saying that you think you're smarte than me.>

<I know I am. Let's do this, you, me and Chris will play that quiz game tomorrow night so we'll know the truth.>

<He will tear you up and you don't know how to lose.> Eddie replied pointing his finger at him.

<We'll se.> Buck stretched his fingers.

At that point Han came to Bobby, Athena and Hen with the last piece of donut ready to be eaten.

<So? What did you hear?> Wilson asked.

He chewed the donut <They're talking about Chris.>

<Ha ha> Athena smiled with one hand under her chin, while keep staring at them as Buck and Eddie came closer to talk, now the older was showing him something on his phone. Buck said something and he reolled his eyes then froze in surprise at watching them, turned slighlty to check what the others were looking and when there was no one behind him he asked <Something wrong?>

Buck looked up from the phone, following his gaze and finding four pairs of eyes seriously and mischievous, Athena's, staring at them.

<Nothing> Chim replied.

<Absolutely nothing.> Hen added walking away taking another fork of salad.

Buck and Eddie shrugged.

-

<I knew I should've expected this proposal...but not this soon.> Buck was sitting at the Diaz living room table, Eddie in the kitchen making the healthier snak Chris would allow and easier for him to put together, as he listened to an anxious Evan about a none-even-born yet baby who wasn't even his. <Godfather, I never thought I'de be able to, you know....with the whole Doug thing. Heck, It's a big responsability.>

Eddie approached putting down two cold from the fridge beers, <Remember not to be overwhelming, for starter, at least during the first months.>

<How come?>

<Because they will want and have to deal with the baby and you don't know how annoying it can be when someone tells you how to raise your own child.>

<Did it happen to you?> Buck asked, realizing he was talking about things he had lived.

<A little.>

<No, I just want to be there if they need it.>

<And this is what they expect you to do because they know who you are.> Eddie smiled at him genuinly, took the plate for Chris and brought it to the table, <It's ready> he said to the closed door.

<Coming.> they heard the muffled voice behind it.

<Is everything okay? He usually jumps by joy when I arrive.>

Eddie laughed at his confidence and took a sip of beer.

<What is it?>

Eddie sighed in amusement again. <He's jealous.> he looked at him. Buck didn't understand.

<He thinks you won't have time for him after the baby comes.>

Buck gasped, <What- That's not true. Did he tell you?>

<You know he's smart.>

Chris wasn't around yet so he got up and knocked on his door, <Hey, champion, can I come in?>

<Yes>

He saw him on the ground to fit the Legos, always without creating a shape but the bricks followed a precise chromatic line. <Hey, dad told me something.> He said lying on his stomach reaching the head level with the chid's face, he looked at him without answering.

<No one will ever take away my time with you, remember that.>

<Is that so?>

<Of course.>

Chris smiled and Buck got up to hug him, carried him into the living room in his arms and made him land on the chair in front of the snack.

<You will never get rid of me, and when the boy or girl arrives....when grows up a little, you can play together.>

<LIke a big brother.>

<Exactly. He will need it.>

<Buck.> Eddie interrupted.

Buck turned torwards him, still smiling, the other was looking at him and motioned for Buck to join him.

<Mh?> He said taking a pickled cucumber from an open jar and biting it.

<Don't make him believe certain things.>

<What? I'm serious. I'm not going to have to choose who to spend my time with and it may very well go like this.> He shrugged, <A big brother is for everyone.>

Eddie turned his back on the kitchen island so Buck was in front of him. <So you'll be hanging arounf here for a little while longer.> He said with a crooked smile.

Buck looked at him, suddenly alarmed, <Aren't you?>

Eddie lowered his head laughing and walking away, ran his hand behind's Buck's back, <We're not going anywhere, right mijo?> Sat down at the table ruffling Chris' hair, who laughed, <No.>

Buck's smile came back on his face.

-

<So?> Chim appeared from behind him. Eddie didn't understand. <That beautiful woman who by the way you didn't rescue, I heard she asked for you number.>

<Uh uh.>

<So?>

<What?>

Chim was incredulous <Seriously? You two have chatted for twenty minutes, when are you going out?>

<It wasn't anything serious...and I said no.>

Chim stoppedd chewing his gum, even more speechless <You said no. From what I learned she has a good sense of humor, a teenage daugther - therefore perfect to duilf something - she's very beautiful and you....said no.>

<Are you spying on me, Chim?>

<I'm inquiring, I care about my team.> he put a hand to his heart. Eddie cut it short <She's not my type.>

<And what exactly is your type? You're at three.>

Diaz paused. <Are you taking count on me?>

<I told you, I'm thoughtful. What are you waiting for?>

Eddie didn't look at him <I don't know.>

Chims studied him then looked down, walked over to Eddie and patted him on the shoulder <I think I know.>

Diaz seemed confused, Chim stared at him <Hey Buckaroo.> then went over waving to Buck and joining Bobby.

<Chim. Eddie! What do you say...can this be good for Chris? I want to be forgiven.>

His friend showed him his phone and saw the image from a catalogue of a built-in toy house that included an immense set of crayons and a bluetooth player. <Since he can't go to a tree house and I know you use them in Texas, I thought it was better on the ground but that he could still build it himself and with us. What do you say?> He was waiting for a reply, half skeptical and excited.

Eddie was left speechless and slowly each piece was finding its place in everything he had lived to that day.

<Chris wants that since he was five.>

<Oh...is he too big for it now...?>

<It's perfect.>

It was enough to illuminate Buck and for him to feel a great heat in his chest.


End file.
